


Crazy in love

by emely20



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Drama & Romance, Jealous Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, Obsession, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, prince park jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emely20/pseuds/emely20
Summary: Enjoy ^.^





	1. Story Summary :

 

 

" How are you going to defend yourself , commander Im ?"  
" Your highness ! I'm sorry that I failed you "  
He isn't looking the king in the eyes keeping his head down in shame . He can't believe that after all the hard work he done to reach the title of a commander in the castle , here he is after all those years making mistakes and disappointing his highness like a newbie , an inexperienced one .  
" Do you at least have an idea of who could've done this ? It sure must be someone from the castle and I'm expecting you to start working on finding them"  
' The young prince is the one who did it , because he was jealous of him ' That's the only explanation Jaebum have for now but how is he supposed to say it to the king ? There is no way in this earth that he will tell about the prince , even if that caused him his own life . He can never hurt his lover , even if the other is already making his life so difficult right now .  
" I'll do my best to find them , your highness"  
He knows he won't , he will never be able to find them as he keeps on saying and promissing , but giving the king some false promises for now will keep him calm , till he figures out what to actually do .

 

///

Commander Im should have known better then to fall in love with the young prince, not because of the possibility of the unrequited love. Far away from it actually and not even because of the difficulties they shall face,since they will need to keep it a secret.

In matter of fact, it's because of the way this love is destroying him with every passing day, with the young prince taking a little bit more of what he is offering to him . It's because of the fact that with every passing second he can see more clearly, how he himself with his own will gave his heart to a pure evil, that he let him control him and that he now can't help but let him rule his heart, since it's too late to go back with how much in love he is with his prince.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ^.^

Jaebum just got back to the castle, he was in a mission under the order of the king to go as a personal guard since he is one of the best they have. He sends him personally to bring the duke Youngjae here with him to the castle. The king wanted to provide him with the highest protection since the duke is to be for great benefits to them that's if they settle the deal between them. 

Since Jaebum is the son of the head of the army in the castle and got trained by his own father since he was capable of holding a sword, the king trusts him a lot and Jaebum never failed him. This time is the same, Jaebum went for the mission after selecting a few from his trusted men to take with him and brought the duke safe and in one piece even with the little trouble they faced but it was nothing they couldn't handle, especially when he had Jackson and Yugyeom by his side.

He still didn't rest or whatsoever. Still, stink from the week journey and yet to take a bath. But the young Prince doesn't seem to care, asking him to come the moment he went out after finishing providing the details to the kind about how the mission went.  
So here he finds himself walking through the long hallway he by now knows by heart, to the prince's pavilion. Knocking softly to receive a permission to go inside.

 

" Commander Im, glad to see you back in one piece"

Says the prince in a greeting way, ordering his mentor to leave them alone, pushing the books and papers on the desk away. Jaebum, on the other hand, bows his head slightly in respect to the Prince who isn't paying that much attention to him still watching as the mentor went out and closing the door behind himself.

However, seconds later. The moment they're left alone the Prince is literally throwing himself on him hugging him so close to his body, wrapping his arms around his neck desperately not caring how dirty he is. Making Jaebum struggles to hold back a smile.

" I miss you so bad! I was so scared. I hate it when the king send you away from me like this, making me stay here alone going crazy"  
The prince is whining in the crook of his neck where he buried his nose kissing his skin there softly. 

Jaebum pushes him away gently looking him in the eyes.  
" I still didn't bath .."

The prince only pouts at this clenching his pretty, slender hands into Jaebum' s dirty shirt then dragging them slowly to reach his face, holding his cheeks in his hands.  
" And do you think I care about this, my love ?"

Jaebum lost it at the way the younger is looking at him with so much need and longing, he doesn't think he can hold himself any longer. He dives in right away kissing those plump lips, kissing his prince lips who smile softly in it bringing himself even closer to his body closing any possible little space in between them. Jaebum at this pushes him rather roughly on the desk table behind, making the prince grunts into the open mouth kiss. As an apology, Jaebum sucks on his tongue biting on his lower lip after.  
He can't really help it, no matter how hard he tries; he will always be a little bit rough with the prince, or maybe the younger is just too gentle and soft after all those years of being and behaving like a prince made him, unlike Jaebum whose spend his entire life in the field. All he knows is fighting and battles, for his entire life he only learned how to fight and serve the royal family. To protect them even if it caused him to give his life in return. He doesn't know how to be gentle, he doesn't know how to handle someone like the prince; doesn't know how to make love to him tenderly and to not leave all those marks on his delicates skin.

All he does know is that the prince doesn't mind the slightest bit how Jaebum is touching him, how he is doing him. Instead, he keeps on telling him how he loves seeing all those marks on himself later or even after days pass by; how that prove to him what they did is real not just another dream he had or a wish he wants to come true and that makes Jaebum heart do things he never thought possible. One smile from the Prince, just one I love you from him and he feels so happy, he feels so weak in front of the prince, so scared of the thought of losing this one day.  
Not even being in a battle made him feel like this. When he touches the prince the amount of adrenaline he feels in his body can never be compared to the one he got in a battle, it is always more intense to feel the other's body since no one can make him feel the way Jinyoung do.

 

 

" Tell me sweet words... don't let me feel like I'm in this alone, please !"

Jinyoung always demands this, for Jaebum to show to him with words how much he loves him and even if Jaebum finds it hard to express himself he can never say no to him, never in his life did he refused something that the prince asked form him. He just can't.

 

" What do you want me to say ?"  
He says between the soft kisses he is giving the prince's neck who is willingly surrendering to him, exposing his neck farther for him but Jaebum knows better than to follow his need and leave marks there, it will only bring troubles to them. Just a small thing like this can expose them.

" Tell me how much you missed me, how you want me so bad... tell me how much you love me. Please, I need to hear anything from you"

 

 

Jinyoung is already breathless, soft noises escaping his swollen lips and Jaebum finds himself stripping him naked wanting to see the prince is all his naked glory. Wetting his fingers only to push them directly into the waiting hole and Jinyoung at this hugged him even closer to his body muffling his moans by kissing him so hard, so wet just like his fingers are feeling inside of the tight hole. 

" Only God knows how much I miss you, how much I missed this... how much I love you, even if all of this is wrong... even if I will be burned in hell. I wouldn't want it any other way"

Jaebum whispers his words right into Jinyoung's open lips once he breaks the kiss, while he is still fucking his hole open with his fingers deep inside and at his words, he could feel how his prince's hole kept clenching. It didn't take long for the prince to come undone under his touches especially after Jaebum's other hand came to stroke his leaking member till Jinyoung bites down hard on the crook of his neck so that the guards outside the room wouldn't hear his loud moans as he cums in Jaebum's hand.

 

 

 

After few minutes of silence, a few minutes of the prince just trying to catch his breath and him hugging his waist so that he will support him from falling down since he can see how Jinyoung can't stand properly, but still that didn't stop the prince from talking or more like whispering dirtily into his ear.

 

" I've been touching myself when you weren't here, I couldn't handle it you know. Not being filled with your cock so deep inside of me"

Jaebum was already half hard by just touching him, only by listening to the noises he was making. Just by kissing his lips he became half hard and now with the younger whispering this to him while he just now witness him cum all over his own hand, he doesn't think he can control himself any longer.

 

" You're hard Jaebum, you want me to do something about it ?"

 

 

Even though it's a question the prince didn't wait for an answer to come from him, already dropping to his knees and pulling his length out giving it small licks. And Jaebum doesn't think he will ever in his entire life get used to this sight. The prince himself dropping on his knees in front of him, so he can fuck his mouth.  
Just like everything else that the prince do perfectly, he can't get any better at this also, taking him so well.  
Years of practice sure made the young prince an expert in this, blowing him and his mind apart, sucking him so good, running his tongue in circles motions around his leaking tip just as he hollows his cheek to take him even deeper while his hand is stroking the base of his length.  
It didn't take long for Jaebum to cum into his mouth, some even dirtying the pretty face that's looking at him with satisfied eyes. So Jaebum just drops to his knees as well, being in the same level with his naked prince kissing those lips that just did wonders to him and he could feel the tired smile that blossom on them as he hugs the slim body closer to his own. The slow open mouth kiss they're sharing became even lazier since both of them are tired, so he starts giving him only short pecks while talking in between them.

 

" I need to go now"

" You will come to see me tonight, right ?"  
The prince stops kissing him back, expression turning serious waiting for an answer.

" I don't know! The welcoming ceremony for the duke is tonight. I don't think we can make it"

 

The prince squeezes himself closer to the strong body once again burying his nose into the crook of Jaebum's neck wanting to smell him and savor it as long as he can.  
" I totally forget about that" 

" I figured that out !"

With one last kiss he plants on the prince's forehead this time, he gets up, lifting the other's body with him.

" Get dressed! I'll leave now"  
Jinyoung this time didn't protest, nodding his head in approval while his hand clutches into his own till the last second, like he is begging with this the commander to stay but he knows he can't say it since they can't. The can't risk staying too long with each other like this in the day light. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ceremonies held in the castle are always boring to Jaebum, he wishes if he can refuse to attend them but he is not here for fun, he is here to do his job to guard the royalty and that's exactly what he is doing, standing in a corner watching what's happening around till he feels the presence of someone next to him.

 

" Nice to see you all clean"  
A giggle follows the very loud voice if he says himself and Jaebum is met with a wide smile that he couldn't help but return.

" Well, it's nice to see you too Duke Youngjae"

 

The young duke laughs again even louder this time that some people turn to look at them but the latter didn't seem to care at all that there is attention on them, instead he puts his hand casually on his clothed stomach while his laugh dies down, keeping it there for a moment, too long for it to be considered as normal especially with the way he is looking at him, Jaebum though choose to ignore it all .

 

" I really like you, commander Im. You're not like them"  
They both know who he is meaning by them, and he knows for sure that he isn't like them. He might be raised in a place full of nobles but he still is not one of them and he will never be but his loyalty stop him from going anywhere else, that and his heart. His heart who refuses to be away from his other half. 

" Of course I'm not! I'm just a guard here after all"

 

" Oh please! We both know you have a much, much higher place here, commander Im !"  
The duke then let his hand travels down to clutch on his hip bone lightly still keeping the intense eye contact between them and Jaebum somehow finds it sweet. This thing that's going on between them, he finds Youngjae sweet in his own way, trying to intimidate him or be friendly, with this playful look he is giving him. He is confusing him and Jaebum is liking it.

" How about we go outside? To the garden perhaps for a walk and a small chat"

 

 

" Duke Youngjae !"

Jaebum and the Duke, both turn their heads at the same time towards the voice and Jaebum thinks that his heart just dropped from its place. Because he knows; he knows what's going on behind this sweet smile the Prince is placing on his innocent looking face. He knows the best what's happening inside of Jinyoung's head right now.

 

" Can I have a word with you? That's of course if you two aren't having an important conversation"

 

The Prince looks at him directly in the eyes then avert his gaze to be put in the place where the duke Youngjae is still putting his hand on him. 

Jaebum though tries to play it cool detaching himself gently from the young Duke. Bowing his head slightly at the direction of the Prince wishing inside that the latter won't do anything, not again.

" I'll leave you two then. Your Highness! Duke !"  
Ending their talk there with both of them, he gave a warning look to the prince before leaving them, not wanting anything bad to happen. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to the young duke at all.


	3. Two

" You did it, right ?"  
Jaebum demands angrily to a peaceful sitting Prince in the garden holding a book in his hands.

" My love, what are you talking about ?"

 

 

 

He won't be fooled anymore by this act, he won't be fooled by those innocent looking eyes or the way the prince is rising his perfect eyebrow at him in question. He knows that behind this angelic face, rest a pure evil that the younger knows how to hide so well.

"The Duke... Youngjae went missing and we can't find him anywhere in the castle or outside of it"

" I see! That's a sad news to hear and of course, you will say it's me who done something to him"

 

Jaebum is glad that the guards are a little bit away from them and can't hear this conversation because he knows things gonna get even worse. Especially with the way Jinyoung's voice is shivering and how his eyes are getting teary.

" Don't! Just... this act of yours won't fool me anymore. I'm done! that's it, this thing between us need to end. I can not be with someone like you. I can not be the reason for the death of another one"

Jaebum didn't even let Jinyoung finds his voice to answer him, right after his words been said, he bows his head in respect to the prince and left him there demanding from him to come back and let him explain.

 

 

 

" How are you going to defend yourself, commander Im ?"

 

" Your Highness! I'm sorry that I failed you " 

He isn't looking the king in the eyes keeping his head down in shame. He can't believe that after all the hard work he done to reach the title of a commander in the castle, here he is after all those years making mistakes and disappointing his highness like a newbie, an amateur one.

 

" Do you at least have an idea of who could've done this? It sure must be someone from the castle and I'm expecting you to start working on finding them"

 

 

' The young prince is the one who did it because he was jealous of him' That's the only explanation Jaebum have for now but how is he supposed to say it to the king? no way he will tell on the prince, even if that caused him his own life. He can never hurt his lover, even if the other is already making his life so difficult right now.

 

" I'll do my best to find them, your highness"  
He knows he won't, he will never be able to find them as he keeps on saying and promising, but giving the king some false promises, for now, will keep him calm, till he figures out what to actually do.

 

 

 

Jaebum still remembers it like it was only yesterday, the day he fell for the prince, they day he fully gave his heart to him.  
It was the day the queen passed away. The news spread so fast that day the whole kingdom knew just after a few hours of the happening. It was such a horrible surprise to them all since she was doing fine, healthy.  
But suddenly found death with the sunrise of a new day. They said after the doctors' inspection that it was God will to take her soul, that the good ones always leave first. Jaebum at that time was sixteen years old. Old enough to take his position and responsibilities in the castle, following his father wishes, to be like him one day when he grows up. His path was clear to him when he was old enough to walk so he was actually eager to please his father since he was and is till now his only family.

So that day when the prince went missing, a great chaos started with it. With the king ordering every living soul in the castle to search for him, too scared for his only son and heir, with the possibility that he could do something bad to himself not being able to handle the news of his mother sudden death.

It was by pure luck that Jaebum found him, away from the castle, near the stables, in what seemed like a hut. If his own mother was alive, she would have probably said to him it's faith, that they were meant to be. Or so he hoped, after all his own mother didn't live long enough to tell him anything, he wasn't lucky enough to meet her.

That day, he remembers seeing the Prince crying curling into himself in the far corner. He looked so young, so innocent, hurt and fragile. That was the moment Jaebum heart fell, pretty hard at the sight in front of him. That was all that the Prince had to do to make him fall blindly in love.  
To a point that Jaebum got afraid to even touch him with his rough hands, afraid he will cause more harm to the Prince. To his surprise though, the latter even looking kind of startled at his sudden appearance; was quick to throw himself on him the moment he asked him if he is all right, crying in his chest like a baby. Leaving Jaebum with no choice but to hug him back and to awkwardly try to make it better just for a bit, for the young prince. While at the same time trying to calm his own heart, that never done such a thing to him.

" The king and everyone are worried about you. We should go back your highness !"  
To his surprise the Prince curled even closer to his chest, clutching with his hands on his clothes, shivering slightly, more tears falling from his eyes.

 

" Just a little bit! I wish to stay here... just a bit more"

Jaebum knows for sure that if someone sees them like this, it will be the end of him. But what can he do? Since even with the obvious fact that he should not be hugging the Prince, being in such improper position with someone from the loyalty, with him being just a mere Guard in the castle. Still, he doesn't have the heart to push him away just like this.

 

That day though, was for Jaebum the day that messed up his life to the fullest in the best way possible. Because never, in his entire sixteen years old of life; did his heart beat this loud and this strong in his chest that he felt like it's trying to rip it open. And a day after he was called and honored to be the personal guard of the Prince, as requested from him personally.

 

 

 

 

Throwing himself on his bed, after spending an exhausting day running around the town feels relaxing. It's been exactly one week since they discovered the death of the Duke and since then he didn't take one day rest, trying his best to think of a way to bring the one behind the murder to the king even if he knows he is going to lose in this race anyway since there is no way he going to find the killer, outside the border of the castle when he is inside.  
Even if he is sure that there is no way the Prince dirtied his own hand by committing such a thing but he must have pushed someone to do it for him. It could be helpful if he actually finds out who is the one working in secret with the other, doing the dirty work for the Prince. But on the other hand, if he did find who this person is, it's going to bring only unwanted chaos, since under the torture he is afraid they will actually admit the Prince involvement into all of this.  
And he will never want him to get hurt under any kind of circumstances. Even if he does hate what his love is doing and all for him; because of him, a part of Jaebum will always forgive him no matter what he did, to whatever degree the Prince can reach with his evilness, with his uncontrollable possessiveness. He can never hate him, he can never stop loving the younger and he will always at the end forgive whatever wrong he had done. Simply as that, that's the kind of effect Jinyoung has on him, making him like a puppet in those slender fingers.

 

 

 

 

Shaking his head and chuckling softly at the way he had become, because of the Prince, feeling pity for himself seeing how he can control an army in a battle but can't control his own heart when it comes to his Prince. He feels stupid, weak and just helplessly in love.  
He stands up heading to take the bath he ordered the maids to prepare for him minutes ago, he stripes himself fully heading there, not without bringing a towel along with him, while throwing it over his shoulder; the door to his chamber is thrown open at the same time, making him turn around alarmed, about who could it be that comes like this without any proper knocking or asking for permission first.  
But seconds later seeing who he is, he isn't that much surprised anymore.

 

" What brought you here, Jackson ?"  
The latter though did look surprised for a moment seeing him standing there all naked, but he is soon covering it up with an awkward chuckle while rubbing his neck sheepishly.

 

" I'll try not to look down there, but anyway! I'm here to tell you an extremely important news. They will definitely make your grumpy face... well, less grumpy because I don't think I can say happy so I'll be stuck with less.."

 

" Okay, Jackson I get it! Now tell me, I am about to go take a bath"

Saying this, but still, he couldn't help but let a small smile lift his lips since after all Jackson is always the one who can lift up his mood no matter how down he is feeling. The latter been with him since he had joined the castle army, he has always been there with him through every step, every battle and every problem they have faced he was there to protect his back. At the same time, he is always the happy virus that spread himself between them even in those late nights they used to spend outside in the wood doing missions they weren't sure they can make it out alive from them. Jackson was there to made them smile, so it is no surprise he is able to do it right now to him.

 

" Fine! We captured him, finally. The responsible for the murder of the Duke"

 

 

Jaebum hearts drop to his feet at that moment. His mind going directly to Jinyoung, so it's understandable that he actually shouts at Jackson after that.  
"What? When did that happened and why I'm the last one to know ?"

 

" Take a breath! No need to get angry, besides I can not really take you seriously when you are naked, yelling at me like this and .."

" Jackson !"  
He warns the other, taking a step forward to emphasize how serious he is.

 

" I swear you're the first one to know! I came to you first even the king doesn't know yet since I believed he would want you to be the one to tell him the news yourself"

 

" Who is he ?"  
God only knows how scared Jaebum is of the possibility that the guy could be Jinyoung, even if he knows that it is him who did it, but the others can't know this, that can never happen. Even if they find out, the king would never let his own son in this situation.

 

" The advisor Lee, the one from the council's members. He wasn't that happy with the idea they came up at the last meeting about the Duke and all those stuff that I don't care about. Anyway, we found him so case closed !"

 

" I'll go take my bath then !"  
Jaebum feels like his soul can finally breathe again, but only for a few seconds. For a weight on his shoulders to be placed there, that is making him hyper-aware of the fact that, since everything is clear, then he had accused Jinyoung of doing it while the other doesn't have anything to do with it at all.  
The guilt is killing him now, avoiding the other for a week now and not listening to any for his attempted to explain and adding to it ending things with him, is making him feel dizzy right.

 

So he walks away from Jackson now hearing the way the other is protesting, nagging about how he expected him to at least fake being happy for him. All that he is thinking at the moment while he enters the bath not even caring about the stun looks and the blushing maids that are still there ogling his naked body and not moving an inch even if he slowly drowns himself in the water, hoping with it that his problems will drown too.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!  
> I am trying to go through the chapters before posting them, for fixing some mistakes that's why I didn't put them all in one go.
> 
> Hope you don't mind and enjoy ^^

A part of Jaebum is still till the moment believing that the Prince had a hand it all this mess. But then again Jackson just told him that they did catch the one who was behind all of this. So maybe the doubt that still is lingering in the back of his head is just him trying to feel less guilty; less of the one at fault this time.   
Taking a deep breath once he pulled his head out of the hot water, splashing it in the next moment out of anger and frustration. The maids that are still there, waiting for his orders not moving a muscle to leave even after flinching at his outbreak. However, he didn't pay them much attention, not caring if they stayed or left, not having in himself the energy to tell them to leave him alone. Simply, staying still while looking at the water in the bathtub that is going still as well, calming down from his sudden rough movement. He can see how the waves on the surface disappeared slowly and he really hopes that the thunder in his own heart, mind, and body to stop, to calm down just like the warm water did. Throwing his head back, looking now at the high ceiling instead of rubbing himself clean as he is supposed to do, but he is too tired right now, letting the water that is drowning his naked body in do the work for him.

From the corner of his eye, he can see one of the maids standing not far away from him, there are three of them here and Jaebum for a second considered the idea of ordering one of them to do what he is too lazy to do himself. But before he could even make up his mind, if he should call her or not the door of the bathroom is thrown open making Jaebum so ready to turn around and yell at Jackson for doing this twice in a day, only to be met with the last person he thought he will see. 

 

 

 

The Prince looks stunning in a brown fitting outfit with those little golden drawing at his wrists and neck, that managed to take Jaebum's breath away. Though the young prince still isn't looking at him, too busy glaring at the maids obviously mad at the fact that they're here while Jaebum is totally naked taking a bath. The whole situation is definitely not making him happy at all and it's clear on the way he's frowning in displeased, forcing the maids who are looking down not daring to utter a word, only bowing deeply to the Prince.

" Out! Don't want to see any of you. Get out, now !"  
Seeing with his own eyes as the Prince explodes with anger at those poor maids, he simply stayed there watching the scene in front of him. A part of him is guiltily pleased with the way the Prince is being like this. Glad that he kept the maids here with him because at the end this means that his prince still does care. Still though a part of him still is afraid of the possibility that the Prince can do something to those maids, but then again his previous doubts toward the Prince only made him do rush things, mistakes. So he didn't let his mind, for now, wander too far, forcing himself to focus on the way the Prince is glaring angrily at him.

" It seems like I have ruined your fun"

" I'm only taking a bath, nothing more your highest !"

 

"Don't! Don't call me that, why are you acting cold towards me like this ?"

The Prince's face softens, looking tired and sad and Jaebum really hates to see him like this. He prefers seeing that bright smile, that cause those crinkles to form around those pretty eyes. He hates it, even more, knowing he is the one causing this flash of hurt to be there in the first place, but he really doesn't know what he should do now.   
Would an apology fix everything that's broken in between them or will the Prince want more than just a few words?

 

The Prince, on the other hand, seems like he got tired of just standing there waiting for a reply, making Jaebum thinks that he is going to give up and storm out when he went to the door.   
The Prince though did something that throws him off guard, shocking him completely since the latter instead locked the door, only to come back near the bathtub he himself is in it and start to strip naked.   
Jaebum could only look at him, he is not really surprised because the Prince is naked in front of him since he already has seen him like this more times then he can count. What is really surprising him is the way the other is handling their problem right now, he really can't see where this is going. Yet he really isn't complaining when the slim body is placed right above his, Jinyoung finding his way between his slightly open legs, going deeper in the water till it reaches his navel. Wrapping his arms around Jaebum's waist slowly, throwing his weight around his chest and down while putting his head on his shoulder. 

 

" Please Jaebum, I miss you! Stop doing this to me, I'm really tired of all of this"

 

Only then did Jaebum as well wrapped his strong arms around the latter's waist under the water, bringing him impossibly closer to his own chest. Letting go with this action, the last drop of his self-restraint.

 

" I'm so sorry my Prince! I really am sorry for accusing you like that, without even listening to you" 

" You hurt me so bad, not trusting me at all. Going as far to end things between us in a blink of an eye. Ending what we spend years to build! Is this how much you love me ?"

 

Jinyoung chokes on a sob, shivering in his hold and Jaebum knows that the younger is crying especially with the way he buried his face even deeper now in the crook of his neck, making Jaebum not being able to handle the ache in his heart seeing what he has done to the only one he loves.   
True, Jinyoung do has his flaws, with that uncontrollable jealousy of his that lead in the past to end the lives of a few. Jaebum didn't accuse him of doing such a thing to the Duke without fully weighing all the other possibilities, especially with the way the Prince was showing all the right signs the night of the celebration.

That's why Jaebum's mind lead him directly to think that he is the one who did it and he was at a point where he had enough of the younger foolishness with the way he handled everything when it comes to them. Jaebum did warm the Prince the last time he did such a crime, ending the life of one of the girls that belong to a known Noble family, she gets too handy with him in a party after getting drunk.

They found her dead body on the road on the way to her castle, hers and her personal driver. Jaebum since that day gave his final warning to the Prince because it started to get out of hand. The way the Prince couldn't allow a single soul to get too close to him. 

But perhaps this time he is the one at fault, he admits it. Since the latter seems like he did change, or at least trying to.

 

 

 

" You know that I love you to the stars and beyond. My heart is just for you and through all those years with you, I'm only falling harder each day in love Jinyoung-ah"

 

The Prince at this lifts his head to look him right in the eyes, making his heart aches even more at the sight of those red eyes and flushed cheeks. He really does hates it when the latter cry, ever since that day he has seen him cry his eyes out because of the death of his mother, he never wanted to see the Prince like that again. But it seems like he is failing at preventing him from that.

 

" I love it when you sweet talk to me like this and I love it, even more, when you call me by my name"

 

 

 

Jaebum wishes to kiss those plump lips, that are now smiling at him so he did just that. Kissing the Prince deeply, slowly and gently showing him through the kiss how sorry he is.   
The latter kisses him back right away opening his lips for him to deepen the kiss that soon turns hot and messy, both wanting more, needing more than just kissing. The Prince already straddling him, rubbing his bottom on his hard-on, moaning in the kiss and Jaebum is loving the friction his cock is getting by repeatedly being rubbed between the crack of the latter's ass.

 

" Make love to me Jaebum. Please... please I can't wait anymore"

 

Jaebum takes him right there while still in the slightly warm water by now. Holding his prince's ass wide open quite roughly, revealing the pink hole for his cock to enter it with no preparation at all. Letting the water work as a lubrication for an easy entering, besides he knows how despite the hiss they younger let he is enjoying himself.   
Jinyoung has always been the kind who finds pleasure in pain, the one who always asks him to not hold back, to go harder, rougher. To mark him all over his pale body and it's clear that he is feeling good with the way he starts lifting himself up and down, fucking his hole on his cock with Jaebum meeting him halfway. 

They stayed in the water until it becomes cold, no one wanting to let go of the other yet. Each one of them wanting to spend a little more in the other embrace, just for a bit longer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung feels like flying. He is, of course, walking to his chamber but he feels like flying instead, not even the burn he feels in his lower back can bring him down right now. Because finally, after a week he spends of sleepless nights he finally fixes everything with his lover.   
Everything is back to what it should be once again and he didn't lose Jaebum; he didn't let him slip through his fingertips and will never let that happen, he will always find a way to fix them.

 

Reaching the grand hall he finds Jackson, Jaebum's close friend heading to what he assumes the latter's room. 

" Captain !"

 

" Young Prince !"

They greet each other with the captain bowing his head in respect to him, though not saying anything more. Jinyoung curiously wants to questions him more, so he did.   
" Heading to see commander Im ?"

 

" Yes! I wanted to remind him to go tell the good news to the king since his highness would love to hear them from him"

 

" Go ahead then! Don't let me stop you, though I'm expecting to hear good news from you later as well !"

Jinyoung smiles, gesturing to the other with his arm that he is free to leave now. He can see while the other walked away how a knowing smirk formed on his face. Jinyoung doesn't want to bother himself with that small detail, wanting instead to stay happy with all the good things that happened today and now with the fact that the king is going to be pleased with Jaebum.

 

Reaching his chamber, he hates it here already, feeling lonely and empty without his lover presences with him. He misses him, even if they just spend an hour together and were lucky enough to make love. So, for now, he is going to be content with that, besides Jaebum did promise him that he will visit him later. 

For now, he only wishes that everything will stay like this since even if all of it went as he planned, a part of him is kind of afraid if Jaebum finds out. After all, the latter isn't stupid and can dig more into the matter of the Duke's death and actually find out that all of this is just a faker cover he made up.  
That Lee was just a cover, Jinyoung had put him to get away with what he has done. The moment Jaebum came to yell at him that day, directly accusing him, reaching the point of ending things with him. He knew since that moment that he needs to act fast, to have a plan to pull him out of this all as the innocent one, since he already did too many mistakes and he doesn't think Jaebum will forgive him this time and just the thought of Jaebum leaving him, only spending that week away from the other killed him slowly, so he knows he will never survive without his lover. He just can't and he is so glad that for now, everything worked out.  
However, that doesn't mean he can yet rest fully, but still this once he made it out of this mess or so he hopes.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, guys!!!  
> Do check the chapter before this one if you missed it ^^

After delivering the good news to the king and witnessing the smile that bloom on his face. Jaebum feels much better, all that stress that's being in his body finally leaving him to rest for a bit. Not for a long time though, since the king already gave him a mission and he is to be leaving in three days after going through the necessary preparations and selecting the ones he shall take with him. Jackson, of course, is his right arm, the one he trusts blindly and therefore he will always be there with him by his side in every single mission. The same goes for Yugyeom, whom he trained him himself and even if he doesn't take him, he knows the latter will follow him anyway. The rest he will leave it to Jackson to choose since the other knows mostly all of them and will pick the ones suitable for the mission, he is sure of that, sure about Jackson choices and will approve to them right away.  
The two of them, the only two whom he can actually call friends are always there with him, covering his back and it's proven so many times, with the way they've saved him countless times.  
The thing he is worried about more than the mission itself is telling his prince he is leaving already. It's always the hard part since the latter get always so worried and tries to stop him. Going as far as trying to convince the king to send someone else. If it's Jinyoung choice he will keep him here with him forever, safe and protected right in front of his eyes and he did so for a few years. The time he used to be his personal guard back then, not leaving his side. But after proving himself, the king had seen that's he belongs outside on the battlefield, in the heart of the battles. Outside to complete those missions that he knows he will come out of them with a victory. And as much as Jinyoung hated that, sending him away, Jaebum loved and still loves it. Since it's true, he does belongs outside the castle in the field, where he can feel the adrenaline running through his veins with every fight he gets involved in.  
He wants to always fights for this kingdom, to protect it with his life, to do his duties fully and being inside locked behind doors never satisfied him. But being outside never satisfied Jinyoung as well, so he needs to think of a way to tell the other without making him feel sad or mad about the news.   
But first, he needs to make his orders, to reach Jackson and Yugyeom and inform them about the new mission, even if they already know about it, he still needs to make sure everything goes as prepared. That's why he is now entering the training area where he finds the two already there. Jackson brushing the dust off of his clothes, while Yugyeom, on the other hand, uncaring laying down on the dirty ground, looking like he is already dozing off from fatigue.

 

" Jackson you go look for potential candidates for the mission and you Yugyeom check the supplies and the weapons, make sure they're enough for the whole journey"

 

The younger only grunts loudly rolling off of the dirty ground, standing up to his full high mumbling something about how he should at least greet then first that Jaebum ignores completely in favor of glaring at Jackson who is still checking himself out and making sure he is clean enough, who once he caught his glare only rolls his eyes at him, before taking his leave as well. Now he is free to go tell the news to his lover, hoping he will take them in easily.

 

 

 

 

The soft knock on the door made him lift his head from the book he is reading, already knowing who the visitor is. He placed the book neatly on the table, standing up and letting the other into the big library where he is currently sitting.

 

" How did it go? The king didn't suspect anything I hope! " 

 

" No need to worry, since it's Jaebum who told him the good news. You know how much he trusts him "

 

Jinyoung smiles at this since a part of him is so proud of his lover and how he managed in just a few years to gain such a high place in the castle. He, of course, plays a great rule in it, after all, he was the one who asked for Jaebum to be by his side since that day. The day his mother died, the day he met Jaebum as well for the first time. The day he felt weird sensation creeping in his heart the moment he let himself to be embarrassed by the other and as the days went by he kept falling more and more for him, falling so hard to a degree that it actually scares him as well. Because it's definitely not healthy the way he is in love with Jaebum.

 

" Good thing to hear! Great job Jackson, as always you did it perfectly"

 

Jackson chuckles lightly, smirking in satisfaction while bowing his head to him.   
" Of course your highness! Anything for you. As long as you keep your promise. I will be doing my best to serve you" 

 

 

Jinyoung couldn't help but scoff at the other responses, because if anyone knows Jackson the best then it's him. He knows how evil the other is, only working to reach what he wants, capable of stepping on all those who stand in his way of achieving what he wants. And if he isn't holding his own secret in his hands Jinyoung would have never deal with him, but he knows better than to try and play smart against Jackson, since the other knows about him and Jaebum so he can't risk anything and for now he can keep on handling him like this, making him do the dirty work for him in exchange of giving Jackson what he wants the most , even if it's taking a bit longer then he had expected but everything is going as planned so, for now, he doesn't need to worry about Jackson betraying him, since he still as well hold what Jackson wants in his hands. So this game between them going to continue until every one of them gets what he wants at the end of it all.

 

 

Only a minute or so passed upon Jackson leaving the library and Jinyoung is already hearing a knock on the door again. He is not sure about who it could be, since Jackson and he did put an end to their talk, adding to it the fact that no guards are with him or at the door guarding him, he does admit that a little chill run down his body with all the possibilities in his head. Since no one knows he is here at the moment, his meeting with Jackson is a secret and shall stay like that. Unless if Jackson decided to betray him, which doesn't make sense at all to him, but being at this library, in the farther forgotten part of the castle away from any eyes, where no one could hear his voice. The perfect place to get rid of him, but Jackson won't dare to do such a thing, at least not now.  
Before he could think about anything of what's going on any longer, any further the knob is turned open revealing the person he expected seeing the last today while at the same time the person he wanted to see the most and as fast as possible. He didn't have much control of his own body while he in few steps is already closing the space between them hugging the other close to his own body, feeling how Jaebum's arms are enveloping him as well around his thin waist making their bodies getting even closer if possible.

 

Jaebum detached their bodies only for a few seconds to lock the door behind him then face him once again looking at him with what Jinyoung could only describe as doubt with a hint of suspicious like there is a question on the tip of his tongue he wants to ask but all of that lasted in a blink of an eye, disappearing quickly, still though making Jinyoung panics with the 'what if' Jaebum saw Jackson exiting from here ?'

 

" What's on your mind, my Prince ?"  
The smile Jaebum is giving him, make him forget all of his worries right away. Because it's so soft, genius, with those full crescent eyes in the display which means that Jaebum for sure got no idea of what's going on behind his back, that Jinyoung is still safe, still can keep Jaebum for himself.

 

" You of course !"  
He smiles back, acting like nothing is wrong, hoping his acting skills are doing a fine job, closing the space between them once again this time though with placing a kiss on Jaebum's lips, it's sweet and short but still satisfying. 

 

" What are you doing here by the way ?"

" Why are you asking this, don't you miss me? "

Wrapping his arms around the slightly taller guy's neck, Jinyoung smirks with clear mischievousness playing in his eyes that he knows Jaebum can see and read as well. Leaning in close to the latter's ear Jinyoung whispers softly, seductively in a way trying to tease the other, so that his self-restraint will crumble down and do all the things that are playing in his mind right at this moment.

 

" You know I miss you all the times. Want you all the times. Think only about you and willing to give you myself at any time"

 

Jaebum's hands are holding his waist so tight that it actually hurts a bit from the very firm grip but again Jinyoung loves it when Jaebum leaves marks on his body, bruises that will remind him of what happened between them when he is sleeping alone in his bed missing the other, wishing they could share a bed without feeling afraid that someone might see them, that someone might know their secret.

 

" I would love to do so many things to you right now, right here and you know it... but I can't! I came here to tell you something important"

Moving away slightly so he can look at Jaebum's face properly, Jinyoung worries came back again, but he still is trying to keep calm, showing nothing on the surface. Nodding his head as a sign for Jaebum to keep going.

 

" I'm going to leave in three days, the usual" 

 

 

 

Jinyoung is not happy about this at all, fully separating himself from Jaebum only to frown deeply. Because this isn't fair at all, still it does happen all the time. Jaebum leaving for a mission outside the castle while he stays here worrying about the latter, hoping and wishing that he will come back to him safe and sound and the worse part about those missions, is that he knows that Jaebum wants and accept every one of them, not caring about what will happen to him nor Jinyoung himself if bad news reaches him.

" For how long this time ?"  
Though, he no matters how much hates this is at the same time by now used to it and all he can do is to wait for the other arrival in one piece.  
Closing the gaps between them by Jaebum once again, he embraces him close, planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

" Not sure yet but I'm going to be fine. I promise you !"

 

 

 

 

 

Jaebum left after long minutes of kissing those plump lips of his prince, promising him again that he will take good care of himself, each going his way. A different direction from the other so no one will see them together, especially with Jinyoung's swollen lips, flushed cheeks and that obvious glint in his eyes that he knows he is the only one who can do to the latter.   
Still though, all of this act from the younger that he pulled out almost too perfect for him to notice, won't erase the fact that he saw Jackson getting out of the library and he knows for sure that there is something fishy going on behind his back, making him reconsider all over again those he trusts, seeing now how he is not only blinded by his love for Jinyoung, but also to his friend Jackson whom he considers as a brother is, in fact, betraying him?

What's the thing that could possibly be going between Jinyoung and Jackson? He has no idea about that but one thing he is still sure about is that Jinyoung can never cheat on him.   
Running a hand through his hair, messing it up. He doesn't know what's going on anymore, he doesn't understand what's happening but he will for sure figure it out. From now on he will open his eyes to all what's happening around him and for now he kind of have an idea of who could it possibly be the one who has been always helping Jinyoung in his crimes, but he can't confirm anything yet, he still doesn't have any proof in his hands. He will be making sure to have one though and if what he is thinking in his head is true then there is no way he will forgive anyone of them. This is going to be the end of this game this once, really the end of Jinyoung and him.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't make you wait for so long.  
> Enjoy the chapter and I will update the rest as fast as I can ^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being in love should be something magical, something that can make your heart aches so bad but still, you will love even the pain that comes with it. Jaebum does love Jinyoung with all of his heart, even knowing that they can never be together fully, he still accepts everything as long as he gets to have a bit of the other and what's keep on giving him hope is the knowledge that Jinyoung loves his as well and perhaps even harder, in a very dark way. But still, Jaebum embarrassed the other's way of loving him, even when it reaches what he sometimes believed is an obsession. Still, though he can't himself stop this, he can't push Jinyoung away even when everything went to hell with the first time the latter took a life just because he felt jealous. Jaebum couldn't at that time and can't now leave him since he already is into deep for the other so perhaps he isn't much different from him. They're not much different, both of them crazy in love with the other.

 

Maybe all of those previous happening that he closed his eyes on them, choosing to play the role of a blind, letting everything slip away, just so he won't need to face any of it, so he can keep on living in a lie that he himself wanted to be in because sometimes the reality of it all hurt too much. Maybe he did see it before, what Jinyoung is doing, what he is becoming with each passing day. He did see how his love is turning to obsession but he still chooses to close his eyes so he won't look at it. So that at the end of the day he will comfort himself with the fact that he didn't see anything. So that his love for the other won't change, in order for them to stay together he had to let a few things pass by, to make himself believe that Jinyoung isn't the responsible one behind the murder of the Duke just so he can be able to stay with him, because he himself can't lose him, can't stop loving him that's why he choose to believe the lie.

 

He perhaps, even saw it coming from Jackson as well but he chooses to ignore it all, feeding himself with lies so he can keep on living in this world, where everything is perfect and everyone is loyal to each other.  
Waking up from it all isn't easy, it means he will lose a lot of those he loves once he sees the truth behind every one of them, but enough closing his eyes it's time to start looking around him for those he once believed in to see their truth.

 

  
Throughout their journey, Jackson actually saved him twice, protecting him with his own life, making Jaebum's feelings torn into a half, not knowing how he should be understanding from this. Jackson has always been there for him as well as Yugyeom but right now he is doubting even the younger since he knows how close the other two are, so it is possible that the younger is involved into all of this as well. Or is it just his mind over thinking?

 

 

 

They are now sitting around the fire in the wood, since it's night and there is still a long way to go back to the castle after finishing their mission, they choose to rest here for the night, all of them are exhausted and some even injured, himself one of them, Yugyeom as well who is resting his head on Jackson's lap breathing slowly like he already fell asleep. Jaebum on the other hand instead of getting some rest as well, he can't close his eyes and keep on observing the two of them. It's getting out of hand, he knows it. He almost got himself killed because he wasn't focusing much, earning for sure a new nasty scar on his body that Jinyoung will keep on kissing, wanting to erase it with that. As his mind drifted back to the other a smile formed on his lips, he simply can not hate him, no matter what the other did, he will always keep on loving him. Because Jinyoung can make him forgive him with one kiss, with one begging look from those pretty eyes of his and Jaebum resistance will crumble just like that. Those few days away from the other though did him good in a way, because outside the castle is the only place that he can think freely without feeling pressured and he this time truly did make up his mind, deciding it's enough, no more forgiveness.

 

Upon meeting Jackson eyes with his own, he gestures to the other with his head already getting up taking a few steps from everyone, so no one will hear what's going to be said. From the corner of his eye, he can see how Jackson is trying to put Yugyeom's head on his bag as gently as possible so he won't wake the younger, following him seconds later behind the shadows of the trees where Jaebum going to get things clear once and for all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung as always remain to wait for Jaebum's arrival patiently, staying collected from the outside in front of the watching eyes, while he keeps on dying from the inside at all the possibilities, and what if something went wrong and Jaebum got hurt into the process. He just wants his lover to come back to him alive, he can handle some minor injuries but nothing more then that, he doesn't want to see Jaebum getting hurt too bad. This time, the other is taking too long to come back and Jinyoung's anxiety is reaching it highest. So it's only logical that once he heard the news of the comeback of the team, he didn't make the wisest decision especially after hearing that Jaebum got hurt in the battle. He held himself back as long as he could, at least long enough for the medical treatment to be finished, hoping that Jaebum will be alone behind the closed door of his chamber. 

He is lucky enough so far since upon entering inside after making sure no one saw him, he finds Jaebum alone trying to put his shirt back on with an obvious difficulty. The latter turning around once he notices him, not smiling though, not showing any reaction at the other presence but Jinyoung didn't notice anything too caught up into his emotional mess and could only be happy to see the other looking at least fine.

 

Throwing himself on the other hugging him tightly like he always does whenever Jaebum is back, but hearing the other hiss slightly makes him step away. 

 

" Are you okay? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"  
His hands are shivering so bad, tears already threatening to fall at any second now. Jaebum's hand that is touching his cheek, caressing it gently helped him collect himself.

" I'm fine! Nothing bad, just a few wounds but they're not that deep"

 

 

Jinyoung is about to protest, to nag at the other for not taking care of himself and for being so careless right now as well about it all. To yell at him, at how much he mad him worry, and about how much he misses him but all of his words died on the tip of his tongue once he looks at Jaebum's eyes and saw how empty they are, how the other is looking at him in a weird way like he is trying to hold himself back from what exactly? Jinyoung isn't sure yet about it but he is sure the answer will come soon with the way Jaebum is clenching his jaw. A sign Jinyoung knows too well that indicates how mad the other is, and all the blood in Jinyoung's body went cold but he still doesn't want to show it, still is trying to act normal.

 

" We need to talk! But not here, someone might come. So let's meet at the library"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that I perhaps didn't notice!!!


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any possible mistakes, please do enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts ^.^

When something bad is about to happen, you can feel it deep inside of you. A strong feeling that something terrible is about to happen and there isn’t anything you can do about it. When your whole, body, and soul are feeling like something awful is about to occur. An overwhelming feeling you are about to be doomed, Jinyoung is experiencing all of this, he knows that the game came to an end the moment Jaebum corner him against the bookshelf in the old forgotten library, and at the mention of Jackson's name he knows now that this is it, he lost everything, he lost his everything, he lost Jaebum.

" Please, please ... forgive me just this tim.."

Jaebum harshly slams him against the bookshelf, making his back throbbings badly but not as much as his heart. Nothing can compare to the terrible ache in his heart.

" I've forgiven so many of your mistakes, but this..this is too much, you lied while looking me in the eyes. And Jackson, doing this behind my back with him! What did you give him in exchange? You let him touch you"

The last sentence didn't come as a question, more like a statement from the other's lips and just then Jinyoung let tears fall freely on his flushed cheeks. Jaebum can say anything about him, be mad as much as he wants because he has all the right to after what he did, but not this. Not trusting him in that, doubting that Jinyoung after all those years isn't faithful to him, is just crossing all the lines.

" How dare you? You know that all of me is yours... all of the things I've done were to keep you with me, all for myself ...I was just trying to.."  
" You lied right to my fucking face, faked tears just like you're doing now, so how do you think I'll trust you again? "

Jaebum's voice keeps on rising just like his increasing heartbeats. He doesn't understand why Jackson had betrayed him, how the other throw away their deal for years now to waste. Unless if Jaebum means a lot more to him then just a friend, perhaps that's all been a plan so that he will be able at the end to turn the table on him and go out of it as the one who helped Jaebum figures it all out, so that he can gain his trust and throw Jinyoung out of the game, to lose Jaebum's trust and heart all at once and forever. 

" There is something between you two, right? That's why he told you, that's why you're doing this, putting all the blame on me, instead of him"

Jaebum slams his fist so hard on the bookshelf just right beside his head, making some books drop to the ground, making him as well flinch. All that matters at the moment though is how Jaebum's hand got injured and some drops of blood are running down his fingers to fall to the ground, and all that Jinyoung wants to do now is to reach and hold the other's hand in his, to ask him to calm down, to apologize again and again so that Jaebum will relax a bit.   
But, he himself is mad because his mind is going wild thinking of all the possibilities, of how Jaebum found out about everything, and why Jackson couldn't continue on with their plan and went telling everything to Jaebum. He in fact know, had always known that the two of them are close friends but never did he thought of the chance of them being more.

" You're doing this to avoid what I've just said, but it's not going to work. I'm no longer going to fall for your tricks"

Everything is going out of control, each one of them is suspecting every little move, every little word the other say or do, every one of them is trying to prove himself and how he isn't in the wrong here. 

 

However what Jaebum is seeing right now, is that there is no more love, once you don't trust your other half it only means that this is the end. When there is no trust anymore between two who claims that they're in love, then there is no love there, to begin with. 

Every bone in his body is hurting him so badly, he can even feel the still fresh cut in his chest reopen again, and it hurts so much but he is willing to handle everything as long as he ends this mess in hand right now. 

"Answer me truthfully! Is there something between you two? "

" What if there is? What will you do about it, huh? "

Jaebum doesn't like to push Jinyoung's buttons because he knows the most, what the latter is capable of, and he no matter how much he is mad at Jackson, doesn't want anything bad to happen to his friend, but at the same time, he knows that the latter is able to handle himself. Plus the fact that now he knows that the young prince isn't the one doing the dirty job himself.

 

 

Jinyoung, on the other hand, is losing it, Jaebum is literally driving him crazy by saying those words. Because it can't be, Jaebum can't be with someone else but him, he can't touch someone else but him, can't love anyone but him. And just the thought of him and Jackson is driving him insane. That's why, he didn't control his actions after, not when he starts hitting Jaebum's chest with his closed fists, not even caring that he is actually hurting the other even more because his mind is clouded with jealousy. He can't let Jaebum be with anyone if not him, he can even go as far as end their lives if that means he will be with Jaebum, and that the latter will always stay his. 

" I hate you, I hate you... you can't do this to me... you can't touch me anymore, just ... just stay away from me..."  
Jinyoung is rumbling, can't even form a complete sentence, shocking on his own sobs as more tears keep falling down his cheeks.

 

 

Jaebum never did force the young Prince to do anything before and never did he thought he would be doing such a thing, but he just can't restrain himself anymore, he is too angry to listen to the latter's plead, not caring about the tears that are falling from those pretty eyes that he fell in love with. 

Not even his now open injury is stopping him from declaring what is his. He is doing this out of anger for what the prince did and kept doing now for years, playing dirty games behind his back, or simply he is doing it because the young Prince never denied him before, always offering himself to him, always giving in, never held himself back from him, never did he told Jaebum to never touch him again, letting him always do as he pleased with his body.   
So now with the latter pushing him away, telling him off, and not allowing him to touch him, nor even put a hand on him. It indeed drove him insane. All that he is thinking about now, is how this is the first time Jinyoung told him off.   
Jinyoung's body has always been his and nothing is going to change that, not even the young prince himself is going to stop him from claiming what is his, whenever he wants, and right now with the other rejecting him like this, it is only driving him madder, making him not control much of his actions.

 

He didn't stop, both of them didn't stop what it can be called as an aggressive fight, with Jaebum pushing him against the bookshelf hard, trying to kiss him, strip him naked not thinking about the outcome of what he is doing. Nibbling the sensitive skin that is now showing, holding Jinyoung's both wrists in his hands so hard, pinning them above his head to reduce his resistance, in a very rough manner that it will for sure leave marks there later on.  
Jinyoung though being stubborn didn't stop his resistance, till both of them heard the door to the isolated library in the farthest part of the castle slams open, very loudly, silencing their loud yelling at each other. 

 

Jinyoung at this moment knows, that this time, indeed everything going to end, witnessing with his own tears filled eyes the last person he expected. Those tears he tried to hold, unconsciously fell down his flushed cheeks, and he wants so bad to wipe them away, to fix his clothes, to just hid from the other's eyes, but Jaebum's hands that are still holding his wrists so firmly are stopping him from moving.   
He knows, so sure, that Jaebum now is in a state of shock, even he himself is, but he still is trying to collect himself but it must be a hundred times harder on Jaebum, as his father is standing there looking at them in disbelief.  
So when Jaebum whispered to him to not say a word and let him handle everything, he is more than surprised and so damn scared because this wasn't supposed to happen, Jaebum's father wasn't supposed to see them in a state like this, especially with him looking like this and Jaebum manhandling him so harshly, his father will sure understand things even worse, like Jaebum is forcing him to do this, and even if a part of this is true, still Jinyoung doesn't mind this treatment, he already forgiven what Jaebum just did, since he understands what's his lover is going through because of him, but the latter's father will never comprehend it.

 

" Father..."  
Jaebum begins, hesitation showed in the tone of his voice, but his father is not even looking at him, taking a step closer to them and observing the state the Prince is in it, swollen lips, flushed cheeks, clothes were nearly torn revealing his shoulder and part of his chest. Jaebum believes that this is it, this is his end, the thing he tries to keep hidden for years, is now on the open and God had to play this cruel game with him where his own father is the one discovering it all. So, for now, all that he wishes for is the prince safety, this can't be known to the public, to the king. No one can know about this, and he is ready to take the blame for it all, as long as Jinyoung will be safe, he is ready to burn in hell as long as no one will harm his lover.

So when his father for the first time turns to look at him, slapping him so hard, that his body actually took a step back, he didn't feel that surprised because he kind of expected it. 

 

" Your Highness! What did he do to you? Are you all right, did he go any farther? "

Jinyoung's whole body is shivering terribly, tears won't stop falling down his cheeks as he keeps on shocking on his sobs. This time though because he witnessed Jaebum getting hurt in front of his eyes and that's all because of him. He can't take his eyes off of Jaebum even as the latter's father keep on asking him about his well being, all that he wants to do is to hold Jaebum and ask him if he is all right, since he knows that to Jaebum a slap won't hurt him physically that much, but he knows it's effect on him emotionally.

Since to Jaebum, his father is everything to him, his whole family and he respects him greatly, and now seeing the disappointed look he is throwing his son's way, he doesn't know what to do to make it better for Jaebum. He wants so badly to start to explain himself, to convince the latter's father that it's not what it looks like, that they're in love and Jaebum didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to, but Jaebum did warn him to not say a word, and he really doesn't want to upset him anymore. So when Jaebum's father ushered him to move and go back to his chamber while he himself accompanied him to it, as he ordered his son to wait for him at his own as well. Jinyoung could only comply, throwing a helpless glance at his lover who stayed behind.


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys !!!
> 
> It's been a long time since I've updated. Hope you guys will enjoy, and let me know your thoughts about this chapter in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N. Sorry for any possible mistakes!

The few minutes walk to his private wing was silence, filled with a heavy tension, and Jinyoung couldn't take it any longer once they've reached his chamber especially once seeing Jaebum's father leaving just like that without even trying to ask him any questions as if he already knows it all and in no need of any explanation, at least not from his side. Jinyoung though can never let his lover take all the blame, take all the weight of this problem by himself, so he throws away Jaebum's order for him to keep quiet in order for him to try and fix what they fell into.   
" It's not what it looked like, Jaebum... your son didn't do anything wrong, he didn't hurt me at all..."  
He isn't sure what he should say more, doesn't know what kind of reaction the leader of their castle army is giving right now since he isn't looking at him, to begin with, already reaching for the door wanting to go out.   
Still with shaking hands, and a fast beating heart Jinyoung decides that he have to do it, he needs to do it now and tell him everything since it seems that's the only way out for them now.  
"...We are in love, I'm in love with your son and... I'm begging you do not tell anyone about what you saw"  
Jinyoung can't believe he actually is begging him. He, the future king is doing such a low act, lowering his level to this degree. But if it's for Jaebum then he is willing to do anything, even going down for his knees and beg if he has to.

Only after what he said did the first commander Im turned again to face him, with his face hard showing no emotion, as if this matter doesn't even involve his own son.   
Bowing deeply to him, staying in that position for a few seconds like he is trying to show how much he respects him, though Jinyoung wants none of this now, all he needs at this moment is to here the other saying that he will act as if nothing of this happened, but what came next isn't exactly what he wished for.

" Excuse my rudeness young Prince but I'll have to go see my son now !"  
Jinyoung couldn't say anything more as the latter opens the door already heading out, not without hitting him hard with his last words.

" You know me long enough young Prince and I think by now you know how loyal I'm to the king, that not even my family will stop me from doing what's right..."

He left it at that, bowing his head once again before closing the door, with it closing all the little hope that can enter Jinyoung's heart that they can be fine after this incident. Since he knows very well the meaning of that, he understands what's going to happen afterward.   
After the news reaches the King, he might get out or it safe, since there is no way his father will sacrifice the only heir to the throne but on the other hand, to make sure that no one will hear about his son's affair, to make sure he will never do such a sin again he will for sure take away from him the only important person in his life.

 

 

 

 

His father came to his room once he dropped the price safely to his own as he believes, and Jaebum even though doesn't like to admit it, he is afraid of what's going to come because he knows that there is no way his father going to accept any of his behaviors, that even he listen to his explanation, he will make him pay for his deeds but no matter what the sentence is, he will gladly take it, he isn't a coward and he will take responsibility.  
" Father, I ..."  
His father didn't let him finish, closing the distance between them, grabbing him so hard by the collar, shaking his whole body angrily making his still fresh wounds sting all over again. 

" Don't you dare say a word, you're such a disappointment... your mother would be so ashamed of what you became "  
Tears unwilling gathered in his eyes but he isn't going to cry no matter how much those words hurt him deeply, since even though this man standing here telling him those words is his father but he had always made him treat him formally, so there is no way now for him to break in front of his eyes. Keeping silence instead is what he decided to do, letting his old man say whatever he wants as he keeps on the blank face as a facade.

" And you actually drag the Price with you into this mess, risking with this act of yours the whole kingdom... if the news spread around..."

Jaebum knows, he doesn't need anyone to tell him how irresponsible the things he has been doing with the prince are but what can he do? He fell hard for the younger, the moment the latter cried in his arms, looking so small and fragile, unlike the picture everyone knew about him, unlike the picture he himself at that age draw of him. And since that day he vowed to himself that he will till his last breath protect him, keeping him away from any harm possible. But here he is now, putting the Prince in this messed up situation with his own hands. 

" You are my son, Jaebum! But don't you think for a second that I will go easy on you... what happened today for sure will reach the King, since serving this kingdom come first to me and his highness will decide your fate"

Finally, his father steps away from him, letting his collar go for him to take a proper breath only for it to end up stuck in his throat because if the news reaches the king, there is no way for him to be alive after it and they both know that. However, he already accepted his fate, already put this outcome in his head and knew that their secret can't be kept forever but still, he can never cause harm to Jinyoung, he can't possibly let his love get hurt from this.

" If this is how this going to end, then... it was only me, I was the one who forced the Prince... he has nothing to do with it. He didn't do anything wrong so please, don't draw him down with me. That's my last wish, father !"

 

 

 

 

After sitting alone in his room in what's feel like forever, Jinyoung decides that he needs to do something to save them all of this. He will do anything to make sure Jaebum will go out of this problem safe and sound, and that's how he ended up opening his secret safe holding in hands two small bottles, hiding them after inside his pocket as he exits his wing heading towards Jaebum's own. He has to do it now before his fear consumes him and force him to stop, he will do it now before it's too late.

 

 

 

 

The night has fallen on them, and Jaebum feels kind of sarcastic at the way the moon is not appearing as if it knows he isn't in the mood to stay and watch it tonight. Closing the wooden window, he walked back to his bed carefully not to open his stitches once again this day. Sitting by the edge of the bed but not finding it in himself to lay down, since it looks like sleep isn't coming to him this night either. He needs to be prepared anyway, as the king might ask for his presence at any moment.  
The door to his room being opened the next second made him turn his head prepared to stand up, but seeing a flustered looking Jinyoung there is something he didn't expect, closing the door behinds him quickly as he takes baby steps towards him, still looking afraid because of their fight this morning.   
Jinyoung headed straight to the table on the side, filling the copper cup with water as he pulled a small bottle pouring it in, mixing them together, heading towards him once again, kneeling in front of him while handing him the cup hesitatingly.  
" The doctor said this medicine is good to ease the pain and help you sleep better..."   
" I don't need ..."  
The same way as he interrupted him, Jinyoung is doing likewise now forcing him to take it.  
" Please, just drink it! I want you to feel better "  
Looking straight in the eyes Jinyoung said that, while his hand starts to shake noticeably making him take a hold of the cup brushing his fingers with Jinyoung's own for a moment there before he drunk the whole liquid in one go, wanting to make with this action the younger feel better seeing the way those pretty eyes are looking so sad.

 

 

 

An hour had passed. Perhaps less or more than that, with Jinyoung resting his head in his lap while he is still sitting on the floor as Jaebum slowly brush his hair away from his forehead. They are just sitting there in complete silence but not an uncomfortable one, enjoying each other company in this way for possibly the last time and just the thought of it stings his heart so badly.   
He isn't afraid to leave this world, however, he is frightened at the thought of leaving Jinyoung alone. The way the younger's shoulders starts to shiver slightly indicate to him that he is silently crying trying to muffle the sounds he is making so hard as his arms came to wrap around his waist protectively as if he doesn't want to let him go.  
" It was me who killed the Duke, and everyone whose death you blamed on me... you were right, I was somehow involved in them all. Everyone who tried to take you away from me... I took his life in return because... I simply can't let you go, can't let anyone ruin what we have. No one can take the reason I breathe away from me..."  
Jinyoung lifted his head from his lap, looking at him with tears running down, bringing his hand to touch his cheek so softly, reaching after it to caress the twin moles on his eye forcing him to close them. Suddenly feeling so tired he can barely reopen his eyes again but the way Jinyoung asks the question for the second time made him force himself to focus so he can give him an answer not wanting to let him hanging like this.   
" Tell me Jaebum, will you ever forgive my mistakes one day? Do you hate me now hearing me confess all those sins with the same lips you kissed a hundred times, the lips that told you lies ?"  
With a lot of difficulties, Jaebum lifted his hand as well, cupping the latter's cheek in it, and Jinyoung right away placed his other hand on his trying to keep the contact last for a bit longer.  
" I will always forgive you Jinyoung, no matter what my love for you will erase all the bad things, all the horrible memories... and those lips will always make me fall for you a bit harder with every kiss"  
He can feel as more tears start to fall, wetting his palm but he couldn't move, couldn't say anything more as his body gave up on him, his eyelids feeling so heavy that he can't possibly keep his eyes open anymore.

 

" I'm so happy to hear you say that, now I'll have hope that you will forgive what I'm going to do someday..."  
He can still hear Jinyoung talking saying that nonsense as he gently lay his body fully on the bed. And him in the other hand feels so frustrated of how helpless he is. Doesn't understand what's happening to him that he can't even move, feeling so exhausted all of a sudden. Jinyoung though kept on talking as he is now kissing softly his lips.  
" I will have to do it by myself, I'm sorry Jaebum... this is the only way to save us. I just can't give up yet, please understand that I will do it for you so that you can still be alive when the sun of the next day shine, even if it means it will forever be dark for me... I know now that you will forgive me someday my love"  
He whispered softly to him with every sweet kiss he left on his lips. And all that came after is darkness, all he could see is darkness as he lost the last string to consciousness he was holding into, closing his eyes completely, not felling anything around him anymore.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, hope you will enjoy this chapter ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> And please guys bless me with your lovely comments, and I would really like to know if you're with what Jinyoung did or not? I mean, do you really think that the way he loves Jaebum is normal or no? 
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Sorry for any possible mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. Please point them out to me, and enjoy reading ^.^

It's been two months since Jinyoung started dying. A whole two months have passed and Jaebum still didn't speak a word to him. Looking at him with so much hate with those eyes that once looked at him with so much love and fondness.  
He knows that what he did this time isn't something the other can forgive him on it this easily. And he is trying to understand, trying to be patient and wait till Jaebum comes to him by himself but it's easier said than done.   
The fire of longing in his heart is eating him alive, he just wants to be with Jaebum, in his arms and he is ready to keep on apologizing till the day he dies. All he wants it returns is for Jaebum to at least look at him like he used to. To talk two words to him without him being obliged to.   
He wants the other to stop going out for missions that much because he barely can see him. He barely is seeing his love, but he knows Jaebum prefers it this way after what he did.

 

Not being able to handle this situation any longer he decides to go pay a visit to Jaebum. Even though he knows that this isn't a wise decision at all but his heart can't keep going like this for much longer without the other beside him.  
As he is walking towards the direction to Jaebum's wing he crosses paths with the last person he wants to see right now.

" Young Prince! A pleasure to see you, it's been a long time "  
Jackson bows his head in that fake respect of his, smiling widely as if he is mocking him.  
" Wish I could say the same to you "  
A moment of heavy silence passed, with a tension clear in the air but no one made a move to leave and continue walking. Each one of them standing still waiting for what's going to come next.

 

" You were in Jaebum's room just now, am I correct ?"  
Jinyoung asks not being able to hold himself back, dying to know if that's true.  
" Yes, young Prince I was. In fact, I spend the night there since Jaebum wasn't feeling good and knowing how stubborn he is I had to stay to make sure he at least is resting "  
Jinyoung feels like he can't take a breathe properly. His entire body feels as if it is about to collapse at the response the other just gave him.

Did their relationship reach this point already? Is it this bad that Jaebum doesn't need him anymore, already found a replacement? 

 

" What are you exactly doing Jackson? What do you want to get from this, especially now that I backed off of our plan ?"  
Jinyoung is actually shaking from how angry he is, his blood boiling at the way Jackson still is standing there facing him with so much confidence, and with that annoying smile still placed on his face. Looking at him, as if he knows the amount of damage he did to him.  
" It's all because of you... the point we reached now, it's all because of you but here you are still managed to stay on his good side, while you pushed me away from him... good job. Really good job Jackson, it's my fault for taking you for granted"

Jackson seemingly satisfied with what he just heard, or perhaps wanted to just mock him more bowed his head again.  
" Jaebum is alone right now and as always there are no guards around his wing. So feel free to go and visit him "  
Jackson left after saying that, leaving behind a fuming Jinyoung.

 

 

 

 

Jaebum for sure is going to be mad once he sees him but Jinyoung can't really care about it anymore because enough is enough, and he really needs to see him before his heart actually explodes inside of him form the yearning.  
" What are you doing here ?"  
Jaebum is lying down, looking at him directly in the eyes cold as ever. Looking like he wants him out already, definitely not pleased to see him. However, that didn't stop Jinyoung from taking cautious steps towards him, carefully and slowly.  
" I ..I couldn't anymore. I miss you so much and I ..."  
" Don't you dare come closer. I'm barely holding myself back to not hurt you"  
Jaeum literally screams at him, sitting now on the bed so fast like his whole body got alarmed.  
" You can never do something that will hurt me, I trust you Jaebum"  
The way Jaebum shoulders starts to shake in silence laugher, only for him to laugh openly out loud at him after, hurt. It really hurts, making him feel like the other is somehow mocking him and Jinyoung doesn't think he deserves all this punishment from him. 

" That's true, I can never hurt you... but you will. You will do something that will damage me like you always do... so you better stay away from me because I don't think I can take it anymore"

" Please Jaebum... I only did that so you can live. You know that I had to do it to save your life in exchange... there was no other choice but to..."

 

The way Jaebum close the little space between them in it, fast and looking so furious as he pushes him hard against the door using so much force that his whole back is already aching. However, all he could think about at this moment is that Jaebum is touching him, holding both of his arms tightly in his grips and only then did Jinyoung knows how much he is actually in love with the older, to a point others can perhaps consider it as craziness and obsession, since he is enjoying this just in favour of feeling Jaebum's hands on him, as their bodies became by now flash against each other. So close that their breaths are hitting each other's cheeks and Jinyoung wants so bad to just lean in and capture Jaebum's lips in his. His trance of thoughts reached its end when Jaebum starts speaking again, so close to his lips, not bothering to step away a bit from him. 

" But I've already accepted my fate. I was ready to die Jinyoung... I was ready to do it "  
Jinyoung knows that. And he knows that the other was as well doing that to save him, let him go out of that mess unharmed, but did Jaebum actually thought that he would let him sacrifice his life and do nothing about it? 

" But I wasn't okay with that at all... I couldn't let you go and I will never be able to. You're the reason I breathe, you're the love of my life, do you really think I would have let you di..."  
" So do you fucking think this is better? Did you really think that I could forgive you... when you crossed all the limits? Do you think I can look at you now without remembering the fact that you... you killed my father ?"

Jinyoung doesn't know what he should reply to this but no, of course, he knew that Jaebum won't forgive him just like that, easily and act like nothing happened. Though, at the same time, he didn't think that thing will reach this point. Since when he thought of doing what he did all that was on his mind is to do something fast to save Jaebum, and the only way he found is to get rid of his father. The one who was going to take him away from him and that's how he ended up poisoning him after he drugged Jaebum.   
But Jaebum till now doesn't understand the things he did for him, still caught in his grief at the loss of his father. That's why Jinyoung is giving him time by staying away, giving him the space he needs, but it's taking longer then he thought and he wants Jaebum back already. 

 

" I trust that your heart will forgive me with time. That's what you said, you told me you will always forgive me no matter what"

" Not this... not this time, I can't anymore Jinyoung"  
Jaebum whispers to him, all the anger that was previously there disappearing and getting replaced by what looks like exhaustion. Eyes becoming teary as he steps away from him, giving him his back and Jinyoung hearts crumbles to pieces at the sight in front of him knowing he is the reason of the sadness and pain Jaebum is going through. 

" Stay away from me Jinyoung... please, just leave me alone. I don't want to see you"

 

 

 

 

 

After leaving Jaebum's room without looking back, Jinyoung spends the whole evening in his own. Going crazy, thinking of what he should do to have Jaebum back, to fix everything he broke.  
But he doesn't have many options, just like the night he had to make the decision of ending Jaebum's father's life, he didn't have many options to choose from either.   
And now two months later here he is crying that he lost the only one he loves, feeling utterly helpless to what he should do. So afraid of the thought that Jaebum might stop loving him, he starts crying hard muffling the sounds of his sobbing with both his palms, feeling so desperate with a mess of emotions inside of him.

 

Wiping the tears that keep on falling on his cheeks angrily, he got up looking at himself in the mirror trying to collect himself to look at least a bit presentable as he left his wing, looking for Jackson around knowing that the other is his only hope now.   
The one that can help him go out of this, even though the price he is going to pay is a bit too much but anything for Jaebum. He is willing to sell the whole kingdom if that means Jaebum will love him again.

 

Jackson looks kind of surprised when he called for him, smirking slightly once he asked him to meet up in the old library. However, the other only nods his head not wanting to make things look suspicious. They both left on separate ways only for them to meet minutes later there.   
Jinyoung waiting for Jackson to close the door and making sure no one is eavesdropping before he went directly to the point of why he asked for him.

 

" Okay Jackson, you win! I'm willing to do what you wanted but... I have a condition before"  
Jackson's eyes light up with excitement. Smirking, raising his eyebrow at him in a way that makes Jinyoung wants to strangle him but unfortunately he needs the other in what he wants to do, so he will let the other be for now.  
" I assume that this condition is about Jaebum ?"  
Jackson asked him, though not waiting for him to even answer since it's already clear to both of them, so he continues talking.  
" I myself wouldn't want to hurt Jaebum since he has been a friend of mine for so long but you know how he gets when it comes to his duties, so..."

 

" I don't care Jackson! You have to figure it out, I want him away from the castle when things happen... I need him to be safe so I can follow him afterward. Or else, I won't go with this plan of yours"

Chuckling slightly, and pulling his hands up in a surrounding manner Jackson agreed to what he wants, not having much of a choice anyway.   
" But when are we going to begin? We need some time to be prepared"

Jinyoung stops for a moment to think about it, wanting to choose the right day so no human can suspect anything since what they're going to do is big and can even end up with his head down if anyone knew about it.   
Smiling slightly Jinyoung thinks he just found the perfect plan to do the Rebellion on the King.

" We can do it on the day of my wedding"  
" What? You're getting married ?"  
Jackson looks confused, and he has all the right to because there is no weeding or at least it wasn't, till now. But Jinyoung still thinks it's the perfect cover, with the mess of preparation that will give them the time to be ready. Plus the day of the wedding is the perfect timing for it to be the D day.  
Jackson seemingly gets it as well after a few seconds laughs, shaking his head at him. 

" Well, aren't you an angel young Prince? Though... someone might get mad at the news of your marriage " He teased him, looking at him in a questioning manner as if he is asking him if he is really sure about this.

" He is still mad at me because I killed his father... I don't think he will care"  
His heart sinks at the words he said. Beating painfully hard just at the thought of Jaebum not caring that he is going to be with someone else.

" I don't blame him! I mean, you did kill his father, after all, his only family. You should be grateful he didn't do anything to you"

 

Sighing, Jinyoung glares at the other since his words aren't helping at all. Pushing him away to peak from the door to make sure no one is around so he can leave. 

Before doing so though, he turns around to face Jackson once more.  
" You do know that I hate you, Jackson, right ?"  
The other not looking offended at all only laughs, nodding his head in agreement, waiting for him to continue.  
" But I appreciate the fact that you never told on us. Never judge us, Jaebum and myself, I mean..."

Jackson's face turns really serious when he said that, and it's the first time Jinyoung sees him like this. Looking in deep thoughts and for once not being sarcastic or anything when he talks again.  
" That's because I do understand you. I do understand your love for each other and I even... envy you two"

 

The conversation ended there each going to their separate ways once again. And even though Jinyoung being curious wanted to know more, he didn't ask. Being satisfied for now to know from the way the other talked, that he is as well in love with a guy. Who? Jinyoung will definitely make sure to know since he needs to hold something on Jackson's, to threaten him in the future just in case the other decides to play dirty with him.


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you are doing great as always!!!
> 
> One more chapter to go with and that's it... the end, hope you are excited. Anyway, I won't hold you back any longer. Please enjoy ^.^
> 
> PS. Sorry for any possible mistakes that I didn't notice!!!

Jackson can see how Jaebum's body fell on the ground, looking lifeless. The other has been practicing for hours with no break and for the first time, Jackson actually feels sorry for him, since the older isn't having it easy. 

Being torn between two flames. Adding to it the news that started speeding since last night about the Prince marriage, and that little hope that was lightening Jaebum's eyes disappear after hearing them.

 

Jackson even though knows that that marriage isn't going to happen and that the Prince is only doing this for the plan to work and get shield behind a cover, he can't say this to Jaebum. He can't comfort him with that. That's why he is just standing on the side watching the other do whatever he can to get over it, and that's by training till he eventually will pass out. 

 

After a few more minutes or maybe even more of him just watching Jaebum, Yugyeom came into the picture looking freshly showered, his hair still a bit wet. And just then did Jackson remembers that he was supposed to go and shower too after their training ended but here he is still standing here watching his friend; that if he still has the right to call him that.

Yugyeom who seconds ago seemed like he was going to Jaebum, changes his direction and is coming towards him with fast steps with his long legs. An obvious frown placed on his young features.   

" Has he been training since I left you guys ?"  
He asks directly going to the point and showing clearly how worried he is for Jaebum. Jackson, on the other hand, only nods in response to his question, which seems to only cause more distress to the younger, who sighs and ruffles his hair hopelessly.

 

" We need to do something for him. He can't be like this forever, he will surely pass out..."  
A long pause stretched in the air, and Jackson still didn't say anything and neither the younger is saying anything more, just looking at Jaebum's direction with worry clear in his eyes. Only for the silence to be broken once again by Yugyeom,   
" I can't see him like this anymore, I want him to smile again... it breaks my heart to see him..."

 

" What about me ?" Jackson interrupts him, clenching his hands tightly to control himself.    
" You never worry this much about me at all"

 

He hears Yugyeom's breath hitching in surprise and he wishes if he can take back what he just said. He really can't believe he said his thoughts out loud, but he couldn't handle it anymore. The way the younger always care about Jaebum more than him. Always cares about Jaebum well being and stressing himself about him, while Jackson here has always been there for him. Cheering him up, defending him and looking out for him but it seems like Yugyeom only notice those things when they come from Jaebum. And Jackson does understand, at least he tries to. He does see that the younger will always look up for Jaebum; will always see him as his role model but still, Jackson isn't doing okay either. It's not just Jaebum who isn't fine. He isn't as well, however, Yugyeom doesn't seem to even notice it.

" Jackson why would you say that? You know that's not true... I do care about you the most. It's you who never see it"  
The clear hurt that reflects in Yugyeom's eyes that made Jackson once again regrets what he said to the younger. But seems like the said young guy isn't done with his talk.

" Don't think that I didn't notice the sadness in your eyes Jackson or the way you look extra stressed those days. You are not smiling as much as you used to, I can see all of that. But I didn't know what to do about it, and I wanted to give you the space you need thinking that perhaps you will come to tell me about your problems when you are ready. I am not a kid anymore, and I promise you that I will do my best to be there for you. Right now though Jaebum needs me as well, his father died and now the Prince wedding... I don't think he should be left all alone "

 

Jackson feels like an asshole, after hearing those sweet words. Seeing how the other is trying his best to be there for them all. It's only after Yugyeom left him to go take care of Jaebum as he said, did he noticed a little detail on what he said previously. He is sure that the younger did mention Jaebum not being able to handle this after his father death and the Prince wedding. Could it be that the younger knows something more? Could it be possible that he knows about Jaebum and the Prince relationship?

Without controlling himself, Jackson feels a little hope creep into his heart. Because if that is true, then it means that Yugyeom is okay with Jaebum being with a guy.  
Does that mean he can have a chance?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To put it simply, Jaebum sees a complete chaos in the castle ever since the news of the Prince's marriage spread out. He himself got the pleasure of hearing the happy news from the king himself, who is right now leaning on and trusting him the most after his father's death. And to be honest, Jaebum at that moment wasn't sure how he is supposed to feel and till now after days had passed he still isn't sure how he is supposed to handle all of this.  

So, as usual, he busies himself with whatever he can just so his mind would be too exhausted when he puts his head to sleep at night. He just wants Jinyoung to stay away from him, and it seems like the younger got the message.

As the first ray of sunshine sneaks into his room, the king asks for his presence immediately.  
It isn't unusual for the king to ask for him. It's actually happening quite a lot nowadays and he is glad to see how much the king trusts him and count on him. Sometimes though he can't help but think how all this treatment would disappear if the King knew that Jaebum was fucking the young Prince in secret.  
And speaking of the devil, who is still looking like an angel with his hopeful eyes as he looks at him; Jaebum isn't sure how he should react to seeing the younger because this is the first time he sees him after that night; the first time after the news of his marriage came out.

 

" Your Highness! Young Prince! Is there anything I can serve you with ?"  
He greeted them both, directing his question to the king as he is already looking at him trying his best to ignore Jinyoung presence.

 

" It's the Price who asked for you today not me. My son as always trust you the most Commander Im, and he just came to demand from me to let you be the one who goes with him"

The King chuckles, pausing for a few seconds within those seconds Jaebum's heart as well stopped. He can't believe this, just when he thought he is free from Jinyoung's hold here he is obliged to go with him to God knows where.  

 

" The Prince here decided to go himself to see that trader from Thailand.."

" Your Highness, if you allow me! Can I tell him about it more in details ?"  
The Prince said, and just then did Jaebum turns to look at him properly, and he realizes how much more he grows to hate him. He hates the other so much because he knows he still loves him the same. He hates Jinyoung so much because he knows that the younger still has his heat.

 

" Of course go ahead! I need to leave since I have some matters in hand, so I will leave you two to discuss it. Just Commander Im, one more thing, I want you to do your best to protect my son"

" You don't even need to say this, your highness !"

 

The King left them after this alone and right when the door is closed behind him, Jinyoung is already moving towards him. Closing the whole distance. Jaebum then has a guess of what is going to come next, he can step away from it before it even happens but his body stays still waiting for the younger to close the few inches between them completely as he hugs him close, burying his face in his neck, nuzzling his nose there and Jaebum is allowing him to do as he pleases because a part of him admit that he misses this; that he has missed Jinyoung.  

 

" Come with me Jaebum, please! Give me this last chance to spend a few days with you and after... I will do as you want and stay away from you"

 

Jaebum's body is still standing still, letting the younger nuzzle closer to him. Rubbing himself on him like a cat in heat as the arms around his neck tighten not wanting to let him go and Jaebum's resistance is slowly crumbling, just by hearing the soft pleading voice. Just by having a handful of Jinyoung in his arms and the other looking at him with those pretty eyes that Jaebum has always had a soft spot for them.   
A single tear fell down Jinyoung's cheek, and Jaebum's mind screams at him reminding him how a great actor the Prince is since he had always fooled him with one pleading look from those eyes, and a few tears. 

Jaebum knows that he shouldn't trust the younger anymore, he keeps repeating in his head that this face of an angel killed his own father but still his heart is beating louder than his conscious and all he convinces himself that he will need this closure as well. One last time with Jinyoung, a few days and everything will end forever between them.   

"All right, Young Prince! As you want" 

 

He pushes him away softly not having it in his heart to be rough with him seeing how that sweet smile he once fell for, is placed on his face. But he left right away before the younger manages to say anything more or worse initiate something there because Jaebum isn't sure how much he can resist any longer. He admits it, his whole body and soul misses Jinyoung like crazy. His heart misses him so bad that it aches terribly to the point he actually let a few drops of tears fall the day he heard that Jinyoung is going to get married.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys... its been so long, I really am sorry for that! But college is really killing me, you have no idea how much /sigh/  
> Anyway! Hope you are at least doing better than me!
> 
> Please, do enjoy the chapter. The one before the last and leave your comments, I love to read your thoughts ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Sorry for any mistakes I didnt notice!

The road trip to their destination is exhausting not because of the long whole day they need to spend to reach there but because he has to spend that whole time with the Prince. And even more, he will be there in the mansion with him as well for the prince to spend some time away from the castle before his wedding and Jaebum needs to be there with him since the younger arranged for it to be like this.    
Jinyoung reminds him of his presence, sitting there next to him in the carriage for the entire road. Inching closer to him, thighs rubbing against each other and the Prince shamelessly resting his head on his shoulder; sleeping there comfortably while Jaebum's body and heart are about to explode.

However, Jaebum is glad the prince didn't try to start a conversation. Know not to push him too much, since he is already doing too much for him.  
Jaebum is praying though, for himself; to have some control so nothing will ever happen between them. Because he knows, being here away from the main castle is a great opportunity for Jinyoung to try and get his heart to soften towards him and Jaebum is afraid that he might not be able to resist any longer. Because he knows that the Prince owns his heart and mind, and can easily manipulate him to forgive him.

 

 

 

Once the carriage stops, Jaebum peeks outside of it from the window, pushing the valance away so he can look clearly. his eyes are met with the sunset. They have reached the mansion within the appointed time.    
Turning to look at the prince who is still resting his head on his shoulder in an attempt to shake him up, only to hesitate for a moment there. The younger look so soft, and peaceful. He looks young with that sweet pink blush on his cheeks; those plump lips naturally pushed in a pout that Jaebum so badly want to kiss away. And Jaebum feels like he is falling in love all over again; can't believe this face of an angel can do all those evil things.

 

But love can drive someone to do unreasonable things, and he saw it in Jinyoung and himself as well. Because there is no way his love for the younger is normal. No one in his right mind would be still in love with the one who killed his own father; no one in his right mind would forgive the said person like he already did. And yes, he admits it to himself. He did forgive Jinyoung, and he is still in love with him. He just needs some more time to let it go and forget about it and Jinyoung seems to get that, and that's why he left him by his own for those few months but it seems like he couldn't handle the distance between them anymore and here he brings him here. This place where they in the past stayed in. To run away from their reality and spend some few days here in each other arms. In that mansion, they shared a chamber, and fuck in it all night long.    
And he is sure that Jinyoung brought him here to do all of that again but he isn't sure if that's the right thing to do now since the prince is getting married this time.

 

" Prince Jinyoung, we are here! Wake up !"  
Jinyoung brings his hands to hug his waist tight, fingers clutching on his blouse as if he doesn't want to let him go.

" Promise me to share the chamber with me first"  
Jinyoung mumbles into his chest as he hurried his face down there now, sounding so needy and whiny and Jaebum is already tempted to say yes right away.    

 

" Prince Jinyoung! Remember, your wedding is after a few days only"  
Jinyoung at this looks up at him, eyes open wide, pleading. Without much warning after, he leans in and captures his lips in his own. It's short and sweet and he looks afraid once he ends it to look at him again, to see if he is mad at him or no. But Jaebum, on the other hand, is only feeling needier; wanting more of those lips on his but he resists for now detaching himself from Jinyoung slowly, answering the answer the other asked minutes ago then.

" Let's go inside Prince Jinyoung"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" You would look wonderful in dark blue Young Prince, and I brought with me just the right one for you to try it"  
BamBam, the famous tailor from Thailand said to him excitedly as he went to bring yet another set of silk clothes to show him. Jinyoung, however, is too tired to care about anything right now. The journey was long and even though he slept most of it, resting on Jaebum next to him, he still want to go to his own prepared chamber so he can be alone with Jaebum again; who already excused himself a while ago to head to take a bath and every inch in Jinyoung's body went to follow the latter, to join him there. His mind remembering that day he had sex with Jaebum, while the other was bathing.  

 

Right now though BamBam doesn't seem like he is about to let him go before he shows him all that he brought for him.    
" I'm sorry! But I have to excuse myself now as well since I'm still tired from the long journey and want to go to bed. Let's leave the rest for tomorrow so that I can try them as well"

 

 

BamBam could barely nod his head in reply and he is return was already going out of the room, wanting to reach his own fast so he can see Jaebum. Since this might be the last time they get to spend time together like this.    
Reaching his own chamber, he went there first taking the key from the door for him to close it from the outside so that no one can enter it while he isn't there and suspect something. Afterward, he walked the few steps that lead him to Jaebum's chamber that is near his own as he requested.  
He doesn't bother himself by knocking directly turning the knob, to open the door, only to be surprised after finding it locked.    
Trying a few more times harder, and even knocking softly on the door; he understands that Jaebum doesn't want him to get inside. Locking the door to make sure of it.

 

" Jaebum... please! don't do this to me, please open it !"  
No response came, but Jinyoung knows that the latter is hearing him. He is sure that the other is as well standing near the door himself.

" Please! I won't leave till you open the door. I'm not moving an inch from here, till you let me in "

Minutes passed and Jinyoung still waiting outside, his palm on the door and fingers trying to make a sound for Jaebum to know that he is still here. When he gets tired from standing up, he set down leaning his back against the wall, while still looking at the door hopefully.  
" Jaebum, are you...."

 

 

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, Jaebum opens the door reaching with his hand to him. No more words were needed; Jinyoung holds tight Jaebum's hand in his own as the latter helps him out of the cold floor. Pulling him inside fast to close the door behind them once they're both in.

 

But Jaebum doesn't seem satisfied with this since he already looks angry at him. His hair still looking a bit wet, nothing covering his well-defined chest and before Jinyoung got the chance to stare down Jaebum brings him closer. Their bodies flash against each other and Jinyoung breathe hitch slightly at the proximity; his nose making contact with Jaebum's cheek. When he dared to look Jaebum again in the eyes, the other is already looking at him anger still visible.

 

" Why are you doing this? Why are you making things harder for both of us ?"

 

Before Jinyoung could find the right words to reply, Jaebum is already crashing their lips together. Pushing his tongue between his lips the moment he opens them to let a shocked moan escapes but he isn't the one to complain since he wanted this so bad; he wanted to be in Jaebum's arms again for so long.  
Everything is fast, full of want and lust. Jaebum touching every possible inch in his body as he strips him naked, almost tearing his clothes in the process, all while still kissing him hungrily.

 

The next thing Jinyoung knows that he is on all four as Jaebum manhandles him into the bed, as he spreads his cheeks apart for his twitching hole to appear to the latter; who wasted no time and dive in to lick it. Pushing his tongue deep inside his walls, and Jinyoung tries his best not to be too loud and to muffle his moans into the pillow below him but he isn't sure if he is doing a good job as Jaebum's fingers inter inside alongside his tongue to stretch open more. Without much control of himself, he starts pushing himself backward. Trying to fuck himself and to urge Jaebum to go harder on him because he is almost there he can feel it. The latter as if understand him, he pulls away instead of giving him more.

 

" Jaebum don't... stop! I'm almost..."

 

He got interrupted again, moaning loud enough for anyone passing by to hear him as Jaebum starts biting his collarbone and his shoulder hard while pulling him by his hair for a good angle. At the same time running his cock between his ass cheeks, creating a heavenly friction. Seconds later, he went down with his lips, kissing his sweaty back softly unlike before till he reaches his ass again. Kissing each cheek first before biting it hard and Jinyoung is sure that he is all red down there; from both his ass cheeks and his asshole that Jaebum now is puffing air into it and Jinyoung is too sensitive to a point he isn't sure if he wants to push himself away from the sensation or to beg for more of this sweet torture.  
Jaebum seemingly already decided for him, since he can feel the tip of the latter's cock trying to push its way inside of his tinny hole. And Jinyoung is so eager that he starts to wiggle his ass, showing the other that he wants this.

 

 

Jaebum pushes himself finally in, the tip is the hardest part of the penetration since the head is so thick but once the whole length is inside of him Jinyoung can't wait anymore to get fucked. He missed the feeling of being this full so much. Jaebum thrusts once and then twice and Jinyoung is already breathing hard and pushing himself on the cock inside of his ass, but then all of a sudden Jaebum pulls all the way out leaving him feeling so needy and empty.  
Jinyoung opens his eyes, trying to turn around to look at Jaebum's face but the other firm hold around his hips with both hands stopped him, as Jaebum pushes him deeper into the bed, his face drowning into the pillow not being able to move it. And then Jaebum is pushing his cock inside of his butthole hard; harder then the grip he has on him and he starts fucking him even rougher than before while holding him still as if he doesn't want Jinyoung to move. As if he doesn't want to look at his face and that's why he keeps on burying it in the pillow with each hard thrust. Making Jinyoung feels so dirty, so cheap and being used just for a quick fuck; but still, he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind if Jaebum wants to starts using him for release only every once in a while as long as he is touching him. He keeps on telling himself that he doesn't mind with every hard thrust that pushes him even deeper into the bed, with every thrust that for sure will make it hard for him to walk tomorrow. He says he doesn't mind this with every tear that is falling from his eyes; with every moan that escapes his lips as he comes untouched and Jaebum empties himself inside of him.

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung wakes up in Jaebum's arms the next morning and even though his whole body is hurting him, he feels so happy that he got the chance to wake up like this. Since no matter how rough Jaebum was with him last night, he knows how soft his heart is and it's showed in the way the other cleaned him so gently last night, kissing every bruise he caused and now to he is hugging close to his body and Jinyoung is sure of what he is going to do. No more regrets from now on, the plan needs to go perfectly from now on, so that he gets the chance to wake up like this in Jaebum's arms in the future. In a place far away from here, where he isn't a prince, and nobody knows them. He will do his best to have his happily ever after with the one he loves.

 

 

 

 

 

There are only two more days left for them here, and Jaebum is actually sad that he needs to wake up from this dream and go back to real life. He wishes that everything can be easy for them both, but the reality shows him otherwise and Jinyoung going in the morning after breakfast to try the suits the tailor brought for him all the way from Thailand only reminds Jaebum that the younger is going back to get married.

 

But still, when Jinyoung begs him to go for a walk with him in the garden outside, he gives in. He doesn't talk much to him, still trying to resist as much as his heart will allow him. However, he lets the prince slowly and shyly hold his hand in his own; he lets himself live in the moment. To be happy, to be able to hold the Prince's hand like this for a while and feeling complete.  

 

He gives in at nights when the prince come and sit beside his locked door and begs him again to let him in.  
He lets himself melt as Jinyoung's sweet lips kisses him; and let himself make love to the younger again and again, as if saying goodbye to this body that he till now been the only one who even touched. He kisses every inch saying goodbye to the soft skin and he lets himself live and engrave the memory and the face Jinyoung makes when he comes; how his whole body shiver and those soft moans slip from those sinful lips.  

 

And those two days passed like a dream to him, and on the third day when they were supposed to leave; he wakes up to an empty bed but the smell of Jinyoung still is here with him, and so is the touch in his hand that still feels so vividly on his body. As he went down to look for the Prince, the maids downstairs inform him that he already left back to the castle and he asked them to tell him that it will be better if he stayed here for a few more days.  
Jaebum understands, that by him staying here away from the castle he wouldn't need to see Jinyoung with someone else. He would not have to witness the love of his live marrying another human being.

 

As he went back up to his chamber and locked it once again from the inside as if his mind still is hoping for Jinyoung to come and sit outside, begging him to let him in. He then tries to convince his mind that indeed, those past days were just a dream. A really beautiful dream, in it he got to spend his last days with a beautiful angel.


End file.
